Bestfriends to Couple to Enemies
by Stelena34
Summary: All Human Stelena Fanfiction. Stefan Salvatore moves away to LA from his friends after his parents are killed in a robbery at age 14. Four years later, His Uncle Zach goes bankrupt and there only option is to move back to Mystic Falls. Will he fit in or will he lose all of his old friends? Will Elena ever forgive him for breaking her heart? Read to find out.


**I don't own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries... Although I wish I owned Stefan.**

**This is my first Fanfiction and I'm extremely excited to start. Please Review whether bad or good it will help me out! **

**Thank you so much for y'all's support! -Emily (Stelena34)**

Stefan

Dear Diary,

Mystic Falls...the place I grew up in, Found love in and fell out of love in. When I was 3 years old my family moved my brother Damon and I to the Salvatore Boarding House. At the age of 10 I realized I wasn't the most social kid around town. I was the so-called "brooding" Salvatore who did his own thing until I met Elena Gilbert. She changed me... I don't know if it's for the better or for the worse but wow did she change me. She introduced me to her friends who quickly became mine. There was Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett., Klaus Mickaleson and Rebekah Mickaelson. I wish I could say that it stayed that way but id be lying to you. When we were all twelve it seemed as if everyone was starting relationships. I though it was weird... I mean we were in middle school and talking about love. None of them were in love. Trust me. So like the little conformists kids we were, Elena and I decided to try out the whole couple thing since we were the only ones in the friend group who weren't in a relationship. That's where my life got hectic. I technically dated Elena for two years. Yes... 2 years. Then tragedy struck. My parents were killed during a robbery while they were on vacation. Me and Damon's lives were shattered. The only family we knew of...gone. Ripped from our hands and there was nothing we could do about it. It was safe to say that our attitudes changed from that moment on. I stopped talking to my friends and I ignored Elena. Elena just wanted to make things better but when you're 14 and your parents die without warning and you're forced to move on will never be okay. The Night after their funeral an uncle we had never met offered to take us in. The only problem was he lived in Los Angeles. We had no other option but to move and cut off all communication from the place I called home and the friends I called family. Of course I broke things off with Elena she was heartbroken and I would rather not repeat what I told her. Now she hates me. If I could go back and take back what I said I would. But you can't take back things even if you didn't mean them because that won't solve your problems.

The next 4 years of my life were spent in LA. We lived in the Salvatore beach house, surfed everyday and went to the nicest school you could ever imagine. I made new friends quickly and became this whole new person I never thought I could be. I thought about Elena and my old friends a lot but I knew she hated me and it was for the best I was halfway across America from her. Damon being Damon became a huge partier and was never around the house. As for me I became an athlete but still a mystery to the people around me. When I turned 16, I got a new girlfriend who was bleach blonde, tan and incredibly nice. She lightened up every room she walked into and she was exactly what I needed. Her name was Gracie. Gracie and I did everything together whether it was going to a local coffee shop or going on an adventure in Hollywood. We were the biggest couple in Los Angeles Sharks High School. I got a job in a surf shop on the boardwalk and I long boarded everywhere. Life couldn't have gotten better. Instead it got worse. Right before I started my Senior year, Uncle Zach went bankrupt. His business went under and he was going to have to sell the house. We didn't know where we were going to live until Zach brought up moving back to Mystic Falls and live in the Salvatore Boarding House that was empty. When he made up his mind and stated that was our only option, Damon and I packed our bags and said our goodbyes to the friends we had made. I of course broke things off with Gracie and took off back to Mystic Falls.

Today, we landed back into Mystic Falls. Walking back into the Boarding house was weird to say the least. My first day of school is tomorrow and Damon is heading to his first day on the job in the family business with Uncle Zach. Who knows if we will move again but tomorrow is the first day of the rest day of my life and I will be thrown back into my old childhood life and I don't know if i'm ready. Nobody knows we are back especially Elena. Even if I wanted to contact her who knows what shes doing with her life now and if she evens wants me in it. Its been four years since we've talked. I bet she has a boyfriend and is the smartest girl in her class. I bet shes extremely popular and a cheerleader. I bet she wont even have time for me. I dont even know if i want to be friends with her again after how I left things. I wish I could pretend to be sick my entire senior year and never face reality. Because reality sucks. Reality is like hell on earth. Right when you're happy. BAM. Reality hits and your life changes. I dont' know when the next time ill write in here. It might be tomorrow or it might be in a couple months but until then wish me luck.

Sincerely, Stefan


End file.
